dragonballgtzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan
I know your kind! You think you can just waltz in and take our planet! But you forgot one thing; I'm my father's SOOOOOONNNNNN!" — Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound 'Son Gohan' ( 'Son Gohan') is the elder son of the series' primary protagonist Goku and his wife Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl and father to Pan. Gohan is the first hybrid (half-Earthling, half-Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. Unlike his father, Gohan lacks a passion for fighting and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his loved ones arises.6Nevertheless, Gohan fights alongside the Z Fighters in the defense of Earth for much of his life. He eventually settles down with a family at the end of Dragon Ball Z, opting for the life of a scholar instead.7 Gohan's appearance changes drastically through Dragon Ball Z, due to the fact that the series starts out with him as a child and ends when he is fully grown, married, and with a child of his own. But Gohan's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the series. Gohan has black hair and black eyes. He has his father's facial features, and also has his mother's light peach complexion rather than his father's light tan. When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to his hat, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided Before he transforms into Great Ape and mostly appears in the ending theme of the anime, Gohan wears a white tank top and his green pants and black shoes from his child attire. While training with Piccolo, he wears an outfit similar to Goku's original, with the 'Ma' symbol (魔) King Piccolo wore after he reverted to his human form from his Great Ape form and his tail was removed also by Piccolo until it grows back during his fight against Vegeta. After training with Piccolo, he has a mullet-type haircut and dons a similar attire to the Namek warrior which he continues to wear until the end of the Captain Ginyu Saga, after which he wears Battle Armor given to him by Vegeta. He would continue to wear clothing similar to Piccolo's for the majority of his childhood, but his hair trended closer to his father's wild self-cut style. During the Androids Saga, he now has long hair and retains the same outfit that he wore in the Saiyan Saga and the Frieza Saga, but now wears black kung-fu shoes and white shin guards instead of brown grass shoes. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he begins wearing Saiyan training gear. After leaving the Time Chamber, he grows noticeably taller (roughly Krillin's height), and also quite muscularly developed for his age. He reverts to Piccolo's clothing for the Cell Games, with the addition of Piccolo's white cape and weighted shoulder pads. During this time his hair is spiky much like Goku's. Gohan's outfit in the movie Bojack Unbound which looks exactly like the one Goku wore in the Androids Saga and Majin Buu Saga. As a young adult, he becomes similar in height to his father. His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation, with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. Having slacked off on his training, he is fairly thinner and his built has become noticeably leaner. He alternates between a school uniform, his Great Saiyaman costume, a blue gi similar to the Piccolo clothing (except larger in size), a replica of the gi his father Goku wore while he was alive. His obi, wrist bands and shin guards are red but in the movie Broly: The Second Coming, His shin guards are reverted to white. During the Buu Saga, he wears Kai clothing given to him by Kibito. In his fight against Super Buu and reuniting with his father and Vegeta after they defeated Kid Buu, Gohan wears an outfit identical to his father. At the party for the celebration of the defeat of Kid Buu, he wears a blue suit as part of his formal clothing. As an adult in the end of Dragon Ball Z, Gohan's hair would be similar to how it was in the Buu Arc minus the bang which resembles Yamcha's hairstyle from the Androids Saga. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gohan's wears glasses, a blue vest with a long white undershirt, and brown slacks with black shoes. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’/''Dragon Ball Super'', having since retired from fighting completely and slacked off in his training, Gohan became very scrawny in built. His hair is also smoother and much flatter. Gohan tends to wear formal clothing as he studies to become a professor consisting of a grey collar shirt with a blue vest and red pants. On Frieza's arrival on Earth, he wears a green tracksuit because he forgot where his gi was. After he resumes training with Piccolo, Gohan slicks up his hair again to have spiky ends. By the time of the Tournament of Power, Gohan's training with Piccolo appears to have reconditioned his body, becoming almost as muscular as Goku. Also for the tournament, in the anime Gohan dons the same style gi he wore against Super Buu, while in the manga he dons a gi virtually identical to what he wore at the Cell Games, minus the white cap and shoulder pads. He also removes his glasses when fighting. In Dragon Ball GT, he retains his hairstyle from the end of Dragon Ball Z with the only difference being it is a little longer and is usually seen dressed as like a professor or a businessman, in a suit and a tie. He also wears eyeglasses, even though he shows no sign of actually needing them, due to the fact that he does not need them to fight. It is possible, however, that these are reading glasses of some kind, as opposed to general corrective glasses. When facing Omega Shenron, Gohan wears a gi resembling that of the ones Goku used to wear throughout Dragon Ball Z. Personality As a child, Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child who lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit, so he had to utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Being only half-Saiyan, Gohan is unusual in his values and personality compared to most full-Saiyans. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Gohan has a truly pure and gentle heart, apart of having the typical Saiyan appetite and will eat anything.3 Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventures. It is also clearly obvious that he enjoys his superhuman powers, and he greatly enjoys using them to be a superhero, though he dislikes receiving the fame and attention that comes with it and prefers to keep a low profile, which is why he created the Great Saiyaman persona, in order to keep his identity a secret. This is even more evident when he didn't acknowledge Cell's defeat at his hands to the public after Mr. Satan falsely took credibility for it. During the Zen Exhibition Match, he admitted that his Saiyan half was getting excited from the challenge shown by Toppo of Universe 11, demonstrating that even though he despises senseless violence, he actually does enjoy fighting as a sport. It is possible that he prefers not to fight due to the many gruesome and painful fights he experienced in the past, and because of these battles, Gohan has negative emotions associated with fighting. However, even though he is naturally smart, humble and kind, Gohan himself has been a victim of his own power in the past, whenever Gohan gets a gigantic power boost, he becomes arrogant and cocky, essentially becoming drunk in his power, often acknowledging and even enjoying his superiority over his opponents, as he did when he first became a Super Saiyan 2 against Cell, and later in his life when he achieved his Ultimate form, and fought Super Buu. This fatal flaw of his warrior-personality might be an actual side-effect of his Saiyan-heritage, since Saiyans such as Vegeta, or Nappa, have been known to act similarly when drunk in their own power while fighting. This has lead him to the brink of defeat on several occasions, and has later had to deal with the consecuences of his actions, such as the death of his father at the hands of Cell, or Super Buu absorbing him and endangering the entire universe in the process. However, thanks to Piccolo, Gohan works on overcoming this flaw of his, to not let his own superior power blind him in the battlefield ever again. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival Piccolo. After the death of Goku, Piccolo chose to train Gohan as he sensed the boy's potential power, which would be harnessed to help defend the Earth from the attack of the Saiyans. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. While Gohan does care about his mother, he like his father has a fear of her temper to the point in Dragon Ball Super he informs his mother that Goku planned to leave to train under Whis, stating that he had to tell her for his own safety, though fortunately Chi-Chi surprisingly calmed down after Goku left with Whis. However Gohan will defy his mother if it is important as he tells his mother off after she refuses to let him go to Namek to revive Piccolo using the Namekian Dragon Balls, due to feeling responsible for Piccolo's death at the hands of Nappa. After the battle with Cell, Gohan gives up martial arts to focus on his studies and only resumed his training at the behest of his little brother Goten. Although he acknowledged he had fallen out of practice and lacked the fighting expertise of his father and Vegeta, Gohan gave all that he had as he fought Majin Buu and was eager to kill Buu for murdering his family and friends. In the years to come, he continued to train on-and-off while having a career and being a family man. He marries Videl, with whom he fell in love despite her being Mr. Satan's daughter, and has a daughter named Pan. Gohan proves to be a loving husband and doting father who takes delight in lavishing his daughter with attention and affection. After witnessing the death of Piccolo, Videl and Pan at the hands of Frieza in the timeline erased by Whis' Temporal Do-Over, Gohan realizes that he must get much stronger in order to protect them. Because of this, he asks Piccolo to train him once again.8 To which, by the time of the Tournament of Power, Gohan has become considerably more powerful than before, although it is unclear as to how much more powerful he has become as Piccolo has stated that Gohan's power is truly bottomless and that he can continue to further strengthen himself to new heights. However, despite reawakening his power, Piccolo points out his tendency to become arrogant and let his guard down could prove disastrous for Team Universe 7 during the tournament so Piccolo tries to discipline Gohan in order to break this dangerous habit. After witnessing his son's newfound power, fighting instincts and keeping in mind his keen intellect, Goku makes the decision to step aside from the role of Team Captain and appoints Gohan as the Captain of Team Universe 7 after their fight, stating Gohan's power is similar to his own and his intelligence makes him ideal for the role. Gohan has also expressed the desire to surpass his father by his own terms and methods, choosing to focus on empowering his natural and unamplified power rather than depend on any Super Saiyan transformations. In Dragon Ball Online, it is shown that as a scholar Gohan became devoted to studying and researching the nature of ki and begins researching the martial arts of the past, organizing them in his book Groundbreaking Science in Age 804. The book became extremely popular and introduced the concept of ki to the general population of Earth sparking a renewed interest in the martial arts and fighting. One of the articles, "Katchin Can Be Cut!", had an immense influence on his brother and Trunks leading them study swordsmanship which allowed them to develop their natural potential via intense training and as adults Goten and Trunks founded the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. The renewed interest in the martial arts also lead to the founding of the New Turtle School by Krillin and New Crane School by Tien Shinhan. As Goku and Vegeta had left Earth to settle their rivalry in Age 801 after Goku realized his death was imminent, it was left to the remaining Z Fighters Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Krillin, and Tien to defend the Earth after the remnants of the Frieza Force invaded Earth following the death of Gohan's father-in-law Mr. Satan whom the Guard troops that lead the army assumed had defeated Frieza. Like he had in the past, Gohan resorted to using his old alter-ego Great Saiyaman to defend the Earth and managed to convince Pan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Tien to disguise themselves with Saiyaman-like suits as well to hide their identities while combating the Frieza Force, however their ki-based fighting style became a hot topic and global interest in ki escalated. As a result, Gohan in his role as a scholar and Z Fighter ended up sparking a martial arts revolution on Earth and secretly continued to defend Earth with his family and friends as he had done for most of his life. Biography Gohan was born in May of Age 757, about a year after Goku and Chi-Chi married following the conclusion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. As a newborn, he went on for a time without a name until Goku's grandfather's name was mentioned, which Gohan liked, as opposed to the name his mother chose (Einstein). His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku gave Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his grandpa. Once, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking through a meadow with Gohan on a stroller, but the stroller was accidentally released, causing them to chase after it. Gohan was then sent flying out of the stroller, but his latent powers' brief awakening not only allowed him to survive crashing into a tree, but also plowing a hole through the trunk, amazing Goku at the hidden power of Gohan.9